Darkness Kerbecs R:A
Darkness Kerbecs R:A is a bey owned by Cerber in Beyblade:The dark legends,in my story it has the ability to suck away bit-beast of the opponents This bey is owned by Writer7 Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts Cerberus. In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the three-headed hound of the Underworld ruler, Hades, who guarded the Gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent Black background. The Cerberus heads seem to be biting a chain, going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged designs like Hades with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is black in color, next to Bull and others. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the gold designs represent the chains of Hades. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hades Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD or Hades Kerbecs BD145EWD (Boost Mode). An extremely good Defense combo such as MF-H Earth/Basalt Kerbecs GB145RS is pretty useful to defeat low & high Attack customs Fusion wheel:Darkness Metal Frame *'Weight:' 27 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Dark fusion wheel because it has similiar twelve spikes. But the gaps betweenthe spikes aren't small but also not to big so it can provide both smash attack as defence. also the left spikes aren't pointed clockwise but counter clockwise Core *'Weight:' 3.1 grams The Core has 4 protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being highly made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. 4D Performance Tip: Random Attack (R:A)Edit Weight: 5.44 grams Random Attack (R:A) is of a round shape with a translucent black color, and with a height comparable to 130WD. It is an interchangeable 4D Performance Tip unique to Darkness Kerbecs. It can change between 2 different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "Flat Ball" for Attack and "Eternal Wide Defense" for Defense, Each Tip can simply be changed by command. Special move and abilities Abilities Attack Howling rush The bey's tip will quickly changes to a FB(If in EWD mode) and rushes with full speed at the opponents bey pushing it away. The speed often goes to an amazing speed. Balance Dark howl The bey´s spin velocity increases and it start to manipulate the air stream creating a high pitched sound knocking the opponents bey away it can be used for both attack and defence Defence Counter safe The tip changes just before attack into an EWD and counter attacks the opponent knocking the opponent away reducing damage while giving the opponent recoil Special moves Thriple dark doom bringer The bey creates an darkness around the stadium and then split's into 3 individual pieces each holding 1/3 of the original bey's power. then one of the bey's Cerberus(The bit beast) throws chains around the bit-beast of the opponent pulls him to him while the other two attack over and over . Category:Unregistered Bey